vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102350-female-chau
Content ---- ---- ---- Chua have two sexes (male / female) but one gender (CHUA!). There is minimal to no sexual dimorphism beyond the sexual organs themselves and as hinted by pappy, slight differences in ear structure. Essentially only other chua can redily determine the sexes of eachother... and anyone else who asks gets a bomb in their glass ;D | |} ---- ---- quoting to like. I've a female Chua named Plushie. I really need to work on her Chua speak though cause I don't really wanna give it away right away in rp hehe! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This only reinforces my above point. Derpy face with whiskers. | |} ---- I hate to admit it but the first 4 words made this clear lol | |} ---- ---- Well, After the training holograms and the misplacement of pants, it gets even more derpy! | |} ---- It's a bit worrying how many people get story vs game wrong. The story was built for the game, and not the other way around. Meaning if you make a game based on an existing IP, you need to stick to the lore that's already established. That's why Lord of the Rings Online don't have female dwarves - there simply aren't any female dwarves in the books. Or if they are, they stay home. But Wildstar is a new IP, so all the lore was made for the game. In other words, not having female Chua is just laziness. If they had wanted them, they would have changed the lore, so there would be a visual difference between male and female Chua. It wouldn't exactly be the only time the Wildtar-lore changed during development. Plus, the awesome pictures here proves it is fully possible to have female Chua. Of course there's no rule saying the female of all species have to be smaller than the male. Female black widow spiders are for instance much bigger than the males. But I like having races I can relate to, I would much rather have a sexy, slim female chua than an even bigger, blobbier one than we already have. | |} ---- ---- I actually went back and checked the entire "post your chua" thread, and you're absolutely right. They're all variation of the same face...... CLONES! | |} ---- There ARE female Chua. W* is a rather progressive game with rather progressive writing. Pappy intentionally designed the Chua to have 2 sexes but one gender. Just like ..... pretty much every rodent species IRL. Go find two bunnies or gerbils of the same species, with out checking their junk tell me what sex they are.. And then comment on how awesome their facial hair is (esp gerbils and guinea pigs) regardless of sex. I like the singular gender of Chua; it provides an interesting aspect to lore and leads to some interesting combinations for RP. it also taps the asexual aesthetic... you know the one enjoyed by those people who's sexuality no one talks about and who are marginalized well beyond any other sexual orientation.... The mix of gender relationships in the game is refreshing IMO. | |} ---- ---- Reezza's face is not the same face. I think this face is feminine. It's the "angry eyes" face. | |} ---- Yes, there are two genders - in the lore. It doesn't mean squat when they look identical. That's what i mean by being lazy. There is absolutely no reason why they can't look unique. The story and lore was made for the game, not the other way around. Heck, aren't Mechari robots? Why do they have gender at all? How do they reproduce? I think it would make a lot more sense to have distinct male and female Chua, and just one Mechari-gender. | |} ---- nope but most species of animals that have facial hair or manes and such... dont for females. Often times females are smaller sleeker or ahve a different coloring pattern. If you know the species well enough you can usually pick them out. maybe not at first glance but you can. I think the argument most ppl are trying ot make here is that there is very little option for a feminine looking chua and AMPLE choice for a masculine looking chua. all the diff bushy eye brows, hair, facial shapes, and facial hair spell male. I played a chua in beta and tried my best ot make her look like a girl and found that every other person playing a chua that tried to do that ended up looking more or less the same as i did... High ponytail, angular eyes and either red, blue, or pink fur. Body types all together look heavily male. there isent a big butt one there isent one with a chest( which is fine ) but there isent one thats sleek without large forarms.. i actually prefer my chua fat as a feamle then thin just becuase it looks SO Akword... | |} ---- A simple reason is that their own culture simply just doesn't care at all if you're female or male. You're imposing your idea of how a species should identify their gender within itself beyond overt Sexual dimorphism socially. I'm not against Chua getting more options and I welcome almost anything that they would add that doesn't break the "1 gender, two sexes" design of Chua. This arguement has been beaten to death...and it comes down more so to how narrow or wide people are accepting of features not being exclusive feminine or masculine to a culture and in this case species as well that is not their own. I wouldn't call it lazy at all...I'd call Mechari not having any voices lazy, but that's not the topic at hand... | |} ---- That is also in the lore. They were given gender because other races would feel more comfortable interacting with them if they had recognisable traits. They don't reproduce, it's just the way they were built. | |} ---- Female dwarves belligerent, engineering geniuses have beards in quite a few fantasy settings. | |} ---- There is a little old woman lives down the road from me with a hell of a lot of chin hair .... bearded women aren't just fantasy. Although I wish they were, it's quite disturbing to look at. | |} ---- ---- You still don't get it? When the Chua was created in the game, they didn't have a culture. They didn't have a history. They might not even have had a name for their species. All they had were the sketches for the race. The whole culture, history, lore and all that came later. It's the same reason why we have those four paths we have. It has nothing to do about lore, history, culture, the new planet or anything like that. It has everything to do with tailoring different playstyles. So yet again, the story,culture, lore, history and so on was made for the game. The game wasn't made for the story and all that. You never, ever make the story first, then change the game to fit. You always focus on gameplay first. Part because a lot of gamers don't care about the story, lore, history and all that, and part because gameplay should always come first in a game. So to summon up, I just want to know why we didn't get a second version of the Chua. It doesn't matter if the current one is the male or female one. But I really need a new one, to distinguish the male and female versions. Even if it's only a different tail, different hair and different jewelry. But only making one version of the chua is just lazy. | |} ---- ---- I was starting to agree with you up until this part. It brings to mind someone stomping their feet and crossing their arms. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually, in most of the animal kingdom females are larger than males. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sex is a biological trait; Gender is a social construct. There are two sexes in chua biology, there is only one gender in Chua society.... Mechari are sentient exanite crystals infused with all 6 primal energies (the genetics of the W* universe). Their bodies are prosthetics, the actual mechari is the crystal housed in their prosthetic head. Incidentally the only way to kill a mechari is to destroy it's crystal, which leads to interesting quests where talking Mechari heads make you fetch their lost body parts :) One reason I actually really enjoy the diversity in W* races. The fact that Draken Females stand taller than males; as do Aurin females is a refreshing detail IMO. | |} ---- And getting rid of both curvy sex fem-bots and ahnuld-shaped terminators? Never! | |} ---- So you're saying you knew everything going on internally prior to, during, and after Chua were shown via a sketch?If you can show and tell me in full confidence that there were no "intended demographic" notes, directions from the art director, no descriptions from writer(s), requests, notes, brainstorming, etc..among those who were delegated the task of creating the races I will back away and go "I am wrong, Carbine is lazy". Until then I'm going to go off my own work experience in development from scribbled notes to concept, to style guide, and eventual establishment of race(s) playable or not. The extent that game play goes only goes so far until it can and does change based on lore and or technical reasons. Gameplay is a foundational and mechanical function ofg how the game....plays, it would not change if we only had humans as playable species and humans accomidate the widest spectrum of any "familiarty" sense that a player needs/wants while the toher races pick up on various different traits... We've actually had changes based soley on lore that effected "gameplay". One major and more recent example being that at one point we could use numbers in our anmes, but this was taken out when the lore team distinctly told tthe other devs who work on the naming system that no Mechari use numbers in their name.(and ive probably opened a wound for some players who were actually here during that time) | |} ---- Thank you. OK, maybe it was some creative idea and they really were trying to be different, but you gotta look at the end product. One race, with one gender, so half the customization options of any other race. It may be well intentioned, but it comes across as lazy, especially since there are many typically male options but very few typically female options. It's like they got the males done and said 'You know what, let's save time and just not make the females. We'll just say chua have one gender or that it's hard to tell males and females apart.' It'd be something else entirely if chua had twice the customization of other races and had many masculine, feminine and neutral options. If that were true, I'd gladly stand up for Carbine on this. | |} ---- Faces, hair styles, ears, whiskers*, accessories. Females aren't just boobs. *I know whiskers aren't typically a feminine thing, but there should be more options than just cat or none. Two whiskers, short whiskers, hell I dunno, even curved back or cured whiskers like a seal. There's lots of options, but they'd rather just do beards and mustaches, I guess. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sure, it would be lazy if they implemented Chua being 1 gender to save time or resources, but we don't and (probably) won't know if that was the reason. It's just as likely they make it 1 gender for the sake of lore, which I personally like. If they add masculine and feminine options then it defies the point of Chua. All the options should be neutral as their sex should not be determined by appearance. That is by design. It does seem skewed towards masculine in the options so they should either balance the options or make more neutral options. I still like the design of them, its very unique. | |} ---- ---- I know it's not, but with that pose, the shoulders, the loose shirt tails coming almost to his feet... damned if that doesn't look like a sombrero from this angle. | |} ---- I literally just got back from a friend's place, watching The Rescuers Down Under. (Yeah, I'm in my 30's...so what?) Your Chua could have walked on-screen and been perfectly normal. Well...maybe a bit over dressed. It's pretty adorable though. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- The Chua aren't skewed either way. We have defined traits like long eyelashes, fuller lips and slimmer bodies as feminine. But these traits are not unique to one gender in fact we make products specifically for women so they can appear to have these traits more than men. But humans aside Chua are clearly some sort of intelligent rodent. Next time you have a chance go take a look at mice, rats, hamsters, rabbits, guinea pigs or whatever rodent you want, and try to tell the sex without looking at the reproductive organs, we cannot because they do not fall within those traits. It's not just rodents that work like this either, many animals have no clear differentiation in genders outside of reproduction organs. This is just our hangup with anything not having traits we associate with being a woman, automatically being considered male. Which is just simply not true. This is why when we anthropomorphize animals in our cartoons and games, we give the females ridiculous traits that make them more like human women than like whatever animal they were based on in the first place. More customization options are great but we dont need "girly" parts for the Chua at all. Half the Chua you see are female already. | |} ---- This ^^^^^^ Keep in mind facial hair is NOT 'masculine' outside of our particular species per-see. Check out this sweet facial hair on this female GP Do you think she feels like a man, or less like a female? (her name is Luna btw :3 ) This is all I can think of when folks go on about giving human gendered features to a monogender rodent species... That is the face of true horror! -Naz | |} ---- The red hat made me think of an army of chua communists. | |} ---- Thats better.... | |} ---- All fine and dandy until they start giving them clearly male things like beards and mustaches and tighty whities and the male dance and a male voice and... | |} ---- Ever heard male hamster and female hamster in cage? Both sound and look same. beard and voice being "male" is Human association. Chua hamsters not care. | |} ---- ---- Exactly! Chua has pinky eyes too and looks adorable. Whether Chua is boy or girl......secret :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Agreed, however you should be able to choose different voice and emote options for Chua based on you're intentions. | |} ---- But breaks secret if Chua has "female" voice.....Is whole point. "female voice" is again Human projection on Chua. | |} ---- ---- ----